<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Tomato by carriejack03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992493">Red Tomato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03'>carriejack03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Lio says some things that make Galo blush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Tomato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyHoshi/gifts">ZoeyHoshi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo this is a very very very very <b>very</b> late Christmas present.</p>
<p>I didn't know what to do but then I was like "Hey I could fuel my friend's new obsession a little!"</p>
<p>Thanks to Zoey I have finally watched Promare, it embarrasses me it has taken so long lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I thought, since you were a Burnish, that you didn’t like baths.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio counted until ten in his head, wondering if murder was still illegal. Galo kept blabbering in his own comfortable bubble, but Lio had stopped listening after he had said that stupid sentence. His fingers tightened on the edge of the tub and he gritted his teeth while he tried to relax by counting the beats of his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you think I didn’t bathe before?” Lio asked slowly, adding pressure to every syllable he said. Galo shut up immediately, he turned his head towards Lio, blinking his eyes confused. The situation slowly dawned on him, the realization of being on the verge of having his ass whooped crawled in his mind. He smiled tightly, showing the front row of his perfectly white teeth to a pissed off Lio, trying to find his charme deep down himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never said that.” Galo spoke slowly, his body slightly moving in the warm water until he was facing Lio properly. “That isn’t what I meant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure.” Lio crossed his arms over his chest, a vein pulsing on his forehead. “You’re lucky I love you or I would have kicked your ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was only silence in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio furrowed his eyebrows. Usually Galo would say something stupid as an answer leading him to get angry and punch his head, wondering why did he decide to get such an idiot boyfriend. But this silence… it was unnerving, Galo was always loud, this situation didn’t belong to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio bit his lower lip harshly and turned towards the other, ready to shout at him if needed. “What? Why are you so silen-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped mid sentence. Lio had to say he was impressed, he didn’t know a person could turn of such a bright red. Galo’s entire face was the same colour as a tomato and, if he dyed his hair green, he would definitely look like one without even trying. His blue eyes had widened so much, his mouth was opened in a small “o” and his hands had stopped mid air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing.” Lio sighed, pressing his back against the cold tub, brushing his fingers in his wet hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Well…” Galo gasped, finally regaining the usage of his voice even with some difficulties. “Y-You said… w-well…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whispered something that Lio didn’t catch, too busy trying not to die for auto combustion. Lio closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed. He replayed what he had said in his head and it took him a moment to realize what had made Galo’s brain stop functioning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio’s eyes widened in realization. He snapped his head up suddenly and saw how Galo was still being the awkward mess. After all those months they had spent being together, he was still getting embarrassed when Lio expressed his feelings so freely. It was adorable. Kind of. It made him want to tease him more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Galo.” His boyfriend turned his head towards him, his cheeks still coloured of a bright red. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lio-” He didn’t allow him to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio suddenly moved forward in the water, his nose brushed against Galo’s as their lips finally connected, drowning whatever stupid word was going to come out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo gasped, his hands instinctively going to Lio’s waist to hold him close. Lio moaned lowly as their crotches brushed together, both of them already pretty hard for the few touches they had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio’s fingers deepened in Galo’s mass of hair, taking hold of his blue locks tightly while their tongues locked together in a messy kiss that raised the temperature inside the tub of a few degrees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shit, Lio-” Galo whined from the back of his throat, his nails sinking in Lio’s pale waist. He was unconsciously slowly moving his hips up to meet Lio’s dick, desperately seeking more contact with his boyfriend’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Galo.” Lio whispered, freeing one of his hands from Galo’s hair to move it down, feeling all the muscles of the other’s body tense under his touch. As much as he wanted to play with his nipples, Lio bypassed them quickly, deepening his hand under the water to wrap his long fingers around both of their dicks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Ah…” Galo broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Lio’s shoulder, enjoying the warmth that his palm and dick were giving to his cock. It felt amazing, being touched in such an intimate way by the person he loved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio took a tight grip on both their dicks, then he began to move his palm up and down in a quick pace, not caring about the obvious size difference between them. It wasn’t a secret that Galo had nearly two times his cock, but Lio didn’t complain. Especially when he had it up his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you… harder than usual?” Lio asked, his lips brushing on Galo’s shoulder. His stomach was flipping nicely at every stroke, the feeling of his boyfriend’s warm body was enough to excite him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-Your fault…” Galo mumbled against his neck. His strong arms wrapped themselves around Lio’s waist. His face felt hot against his skin, it wasn’t difficult to imagine him blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Lio smiled, his thumb brushing over the tips to stimulate their dicks further. “But I don’t hear a complaint.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo didn’t answer, only grunts and moans were coming out his mouth. He was trembling slightly, his back curled to engulf Lio in the most awkward hug as the smaller boy was getting both of them off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Close…” Galo warned, his voice strained by the thick lust that was running in his veins. He wasn’t usually this quick, neither of them were, but this was obvious the rule’s exception.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Me too…” Lio gasped, giving two last strokes before he felt his balls tightening up. Ropes of cum suddenly erupted from the tip of his dick, dirtying the water as they dispersed in the tub. Lio closed his eyes tightly, his toes curled at the new sensation feeling sparks of his orgasm blanking his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo wasn’t far behind, once he heard Lio cum he quickly followed. He was louder and jerked his hips forward as he reached his peak. His entire body shakened in pleasure and held Lio so close he cut his boyfriend’s air off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio allowed that for a few seconds but then he decided he really oxygen so he pressed his hands against Galo’s chest to make him back away a little. He felt gross again, with cum and sweat dirtying him just as before he had entered the tub. He should have known that deciding to have a bath with Galo would have ended up like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Galo, I need a shower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo hummed something under his breath then, as quick as a viper attacking its prey, he leaned his head forward and captured Lio’s soft lips in a quick kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo pulled back almost immediately, a warm smile tugging his mouth up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Lio.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio suddenly found himself unable to speak. He looked down, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he was starting to blush and decided the best course would be hiding his face against Galo’s wide chest, allowing his boyfriend to secure him in a gentle hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was unfair how much power Galo had on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shower could wait.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@carriejack03 on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>